


i wanted you to know that i am ready to go

by pesterghast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i tried to write something gross but it turned out kind of sweet, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesterghast/pseuds/pesterghast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t insult me! You said my name in your sleep, obviously this is your fault.” Iwaizumi exclaims right back, quiet enough that it didn’t echo in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanted you to know that i am ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut before out of roleplay pleas be gentle

It wasn’t like Iwaizumi and Oikawa hadn’t shared a bed before. Hell, they’ve been doing it since they were born, deemed best friends for life by their parents even before that unbearably humid day in June when Iwaizumi was born. This was a normal occurrence for them, nothing strange about it. 

The thing that was weird though, was Oikawa grinding up against Iwaizumi’s leg in the dark hours of early morning, making small noises that immediately pulled the other boy from slumber. Iwaizumi lay frozen, not sure if this was really happening to him right now, or if he was just having another wet dream about his best friend. 

Oikawa kept making those noises, breath coming out in small puffs against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi absolutely drank them up, trying not to be obvious as he snuck his hand to lay on top of Oikawa’s smooth thigh, his leg slung over Iwaizumi’s hips and the only thing between them was the soft layer of cotton briefs that Oikawa had chose to sleep in. Iwaizumi was fucked, very obviously popping a boner before he even knew if Oikawa was actually asleep or not. 

“Hey, Shittykawa, are you awake?” Iwaizumi asks softly, just barely audible over Oikawa’s noises. No reply. Either Oikawa was a very convincing actor or he was truly asleep. Iwaizumi assumes the latter.

Iwaizumi’s entire thought process was just ‘ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck’, laying quiet as a mouse and as still as a deer caught in headlights. Oikawa’s leg nestles snugly in between Iwaizumi’s legs, knee brushing his groin. Iwaizumi could just rolls his hips upwards, enjoy the sensation of a hard surface against him. Iwaizumi refrains from moving, feeling immensely creepy and wrong to do such a thing without asking him. 

Iwaizumi promised himself that it’d be over in just a few moments, that he could just ignore it or this was a very realistic dream that he’s having. Iwaizumi is certain of this until he stops dead in his tracks. He hears his name through the silence of the room. 

“O-oh, Iwa-chan, please…” Oikawa stutters out in his sleep, eyes shut tight and legs like iron, rolling his pelvis onto Iwaizumi’s hip. He breathes out a satisfied yet shaky breath that has Iwaizumi wrapped around his finger. Iwaizumi grips the delicate fabric of Oikawa’s t-shirt, holding on like a lifeline as he tries his hardest not to move. He looks down at Oikawa’s face, his eyelashes the brush the tops of his cheekbones like he was giving himself butterfly kisses and his lips parted enough to emit such beautiful sounds. 

Iwaizumi thinks he’ll be fine for those few moments until he hears it. The word that breaks Iwaizumi and awakens something brave within him. “Hajime…” The boy breathes out, voice becoming higher pitched. Iwaizumi feels his stomach churn with something that could be classified with the word “uncomfortable” but also with the words “turned on like hell”. He decides it’s time to wake Oikawa up and out of his slumber, enough to stop clinging to Iwaizumi and to get out of bed so he can go rub one out in the bathroom to the memory of this. 

“Oikawa, wake up.” Iwaizumi’s voice is firm as he shakes Oikawa out of his trance very carefully. Iwaizumi should know better than to wake up a bear. Oikawa’s head shoots up, neck straining to see what situation he has gotten himself into. He’s groggy and he has wild bedhead that sticks up everywhere, looking so confused. Oikawa looks down, looking at his leg slung over Iwaizumi’s hip and feeling the heat between his legs. OIkawa is positively mortified. 

The brunet practically jumps off of Iwaizumi, scrambling to get to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers over himself quickly. He’s going to try to ignore this. This never happened and they will never talk about this. Oikawa is certain that he might die from embarrassment. Iwaizumi is certain he might die from regret after letting Oikawa wake up. He should of just left it. 

Iwaizumi sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks softly. Stupid question. Oikawa looks like he wants to slink away in the shadows forever. 

“... I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa squeaks out, dragging his hands down his face. He’s past the stage of turning red, an ashen tone settling over his features. 

“... Don’t apologize, Shittykawa, you didn’t know what you were doing.” Iwaizumi tries to soothe, but it comes out too harsh. The tips of his ears turn pink. He looks away. 

“Iwa-chan, are you mad? Are you going to disown me?” Oikawa whispers, horrified. 

“What?! Idiot! Of course not!” Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa’s arm, gruff expression painting his features with ferocity. “Why would I stop being your friend for something like that? I just said you didn’t know what you were doing.” 

Oikawa was too busy groaning into his hands to hear what Iwaizumi hears next, but knows it was apparently embarrassing to say because Iwaizumi’s face goes from just a light pink to a deep red, and Iwaizumi is the one who looks like he wants to slink away. 

“What did you say…? I missed it.” Oikawa is almost afraid to ask. 

“I said I liked it, dumbass.” Iwaizumi mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?! Iwa-chan, you pervert!” Oikawa exclaims, his turn to hit Iwa-chan on the arm. 

“Don’t insult me! You said my name in your sleep, obviously this is your fault.” Iwaizumi exclaims right back, quiet enough that it didn’t echo in the room. 

Oikawa is ashamed all to hell. He feels like screaming. “I… what? I said your name?” Oikawa acts like this is some crazy one time occurrence that he’s never experienced before. 

“Yeah, dumbass. I just said you did.” Iwaizumi is getting impatient, wanting to cut to the chase. To him, this is all arbitrary. He decides to ask now, feeling that braveness come back to him. It was worth a shot.

“Oikawa, do you want to kiss?” Iwazumi presses, leaning over slightly. 

“Are you kidding?” Oikawa asks suspiciously, peeking his gaze in between his fingers. This better not be some cruel joke or karma for being so shameful.

Iwaizumi absolutely wants to sock him in the jaw. His eyes narrow and he huffs, running a hand through his hair and combing it down. “ If you don’t want to just say no, that’ll be the end of it.” Iwaizumi bites out, feeling defensive. 

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he waves his hands, like he’s dismiss the statement. “Iwa-chan, no! Of course I want to!” Oikawa declares, dropping his hands to the sheets around him. “Of course I do…” Oikawa repeats again even softer. 

“Oh…” Iwaizumi says dumbly, obviously surprised at Oikawa’s confession. He nods once, motioning for Oikawa to come closer. It takes just a second for Oikawa to scooch over, fitting himself into Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi brings his face closer, just a few inches from Oikawa’s face. His gaze drops, looking at those long, long eyelashes and wondering what the would feel like against his own skin. He brings a thumb up to brush under his eye and over his cheekbone. Iwaizumi feels a sudden rush of nervousness, praying he doesn’t fuck this up. Oikawa’s breath hitches. 

It happens almost too slow, and it’s not perfect. Iwaizumi just catches the corner of his mouth instead of the center, although he quickly recovers. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have kissed before, in short little pecks when they were younger boys. They sometimes kissed each other on cheek chastely, for comfort after a loss or finding out good news. Neither of them thought it was weird, just something they did on occasion. Nothing could prepare them for this kind of kiss. 

It was more like innocence lost, a realization of how much they need each other to be there. Iwaizumi’s hands cradle Oikawa’s face, Oikawa hands holding Iwaizumi’s wrist to keep him close. Their eyes close in unison, lips moving against each other in a deep, emotional manner. This was to make up for all of those kisses they thought about giving in years past. Oikawa whines when Iwaizumi pulls away, only to kiss him all over, kisses on his cheeks and forehead, on his jawline and nose and then his chin. Iwaizumi repeats until he’s satisfied that Oikawa knows how much he’s loved. 

“Iwa-chan.. let me sit in your lap.” Oikawa says breathlessly, propping himself up on his hand to keep balance. Iwaizumi doesn’t register at first, giving Oikawa a blank expression as he catches his breath. Once he does, he reacts immediately, leaning against the headboard and laying his leg out comfortably. He pats his lap, a bit unnecessary but Oikawa gets the idea.   
Oikawa straddles him, legs on either side of Iwaizumi’s hips and sitting right down on the center of his thighs. Iwaizumi loops his arms around Oikawa’s middle, closing the small space between them to kiss the underside of his jaw and runs his fingers up Oikawa’s spine. His skin is smooth, which comes as no surprise to Iwaizumi as he brushes the calloused pads of his fingers up and down each notch of his vertebrae. Oikawa shudders, shifting his hips against Iwaizumi’s groin. Oikawa didn’t mean to do this, but definitely doesn’t regret it. 

“Oikawa, do that again” Iwaizumi half asks, half demands of Oikawa. His voice cracks and Oikawa finds it endearing. Oikawa nods, repeating the motion. Iwaizumi groans quietly, masking his noises with kisses to Oikawa’s neck and shoulders. Iwaizumi thanks God that Oikawa doesn’t sleep with his binder on as he tugs the fabric of t-shirt and looks up at Oikawa with question in his eyes. 

“Is it okay if I take this off?” Iwaizumi asks before doing anything else. Oikawa pauses for a moment before he smiles sincerely. “ Of course. Thank you for asking first.” Oikawa rewards him with a kiss before he yanks his shirt over his head, dropping it to the side with all of the messy sheets. 

Oikawa is breathtaking, Iwaizumi thinks as he leans into press a small open mouthed smooch to the middle of his chest. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Oikawa naked before or that this is embarrassing to see him, but he still blushes like it’s immodest. Oikawa is just as pink, feeling so exposed. Oikawa doesn’t find Iwaizumi’s gaze uncomfortable, but loving. Oikawa has never felt so cared for. 

Iwaizumi runs his hands up Oikawa’s sides, feeling gooseflesh rise underneath his fingertips. Iwaizumi subconsciously rutts up again Oikawa, taking in the sound that he makes when he does this. Oikawa looks like he’s on cloud nine, eyes dropping to half lids. Oikawa is already close to completion, even from before he was awoken. Iwaizumi can tell by the way Oikawa keeps whispering his name over and over again. The brunet grinds down heavily, feeling Iwa press up against him comfortable and secure and it makes him want to lose it. 

Oikawa actually moans out loud when Iwaizumi whispers in his ear, praising him for being so diligent in his efforts. Iwaizumi kisses his neck and starts to suck bruises into soft flesh. Oikawa drops his head, pressing it against Iwaizumi’s forehead before kissing him on the lips again. Oikawa breathes “Iwa-chan” in little puffs against Iwaizumi’s mouth and squeeze his eyes shut. 

Iwaizumi knows what to do when Oikawa is right on edge, feeling so strongly for Oikawa’s continued movement. Iwaizumi grabs his face, pulling him closer to look into his eyes. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered, taking in Iwaizumi’s loving gaze and linking fingers with him.

“Look at me, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks him, letting Oikawa take total control of the their movement. Oikawa obliges, looking into his dark eyes and lips parted. Oikawa looks wrecked as his hair sticks to his forehead.   
Iwaizumi is satisfied, having gotten Oikawa into such a state of vulnerability. Iwaizumi could edge him all day, watch Oikawa writhe and beg for him. Iwaizumi has enough common sense to let Oikawa have this right now, not wanting to get his ass kicked into next week. 

Oikawa looks right there, about to orgasm when a tear rolls down his cheek from overwhelming emotion. Iwaizumi kisses it away, whispering into Oikawa’s skin. 

“Tooru, you’re so beautiful.” Iwaizumi muses to him, brushing his hair back. “Come on, can you come for me?” he asks, sounding so sweet and gentle. Oikawa can’t breathe. 

“H-Hajime, say it again.” Oikawa cries out, thighs tightening around his hips. 

“Tooru, come for me. I know you can.” Iwaizumi states simply, watching all of Oikawa’s expression change. He looks so gorgeous and genuine, nothing fake about conveying his emotions like this. Oikawa grinds down for the last time, going quiet while his hips stutter, clutching Iwaizumi’s hands like lifelines. He rides out his orgasm against Iwaizumi, making only the smallest noises and muses about how grateful he was. 

Iwaizumi watches his body slow down, watching fatigue seep into Oikawa’s muscles as he leans his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck and sweetly pecks the bruises he’s left.

Oikawa is sweaty and feeling too warm. He drops Iwaizumi’s hands and looks at him blankly, searching for Iwaizumi’s expression. He finds he just looks content and amused, watching him. Oikawa finally feels embarrassed. 

“Hajime, did you come yet?” Oikawa asks him, slowly rolling his hips with what little energy he has left. Iwaizumi shakes his head but puts up a hand. 

“Let’s worry about that tomorrow, you’re too tired.” Iwaizumi smiles, settling his hands on the top of Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa only hums in agreement, too sleepy to argue with him. Iwaizumi likes it when he’s too tired to argue. 

Oikawa rearranges himself to lay down on his back, waiting for Iwaizumi to settle next to him before rolling onto his side and slinging his leg over the other boy’s hips again. He nuzzles his face into Iwaizumi’s neck and grabs for his hand again. Iwaizumi happily lets him down whatever makes him most comfortable, arm serving as a headrest for Oikawa. Oikawa falls asleep quickly and leaves Iwaizumi to his own devices, to dwell on what’s happened for a few moments.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa sleep, just for a bit, to see what he looks like. Oikawa looks like an angel, Iwaizumi is thoroughly convinced that he is. Iwaizumi absolutely adores Oikawa. 

“Good night, Tooru.” Iwaizumi kisses his forehead chastely. Eventually, Iwaizumi falls asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! come yell at me on my tumblr @kanedashotaro and also any critique is much appreciated!!  
> also this fic is unbeta'd so if u spot any mistakes please shoot me a comment!!


End file.
